Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane Watson is a student at Midtown High who briefly dated Peter Parker. Biography Early Life Mary Jane became one of Peter Parker's two friends, and had a reputation for being smart. Her mother Anna Watson was friends with Peter's aunt May Parker, and Mary Jane was a known friend of the family. She watched Peter get bullied by Flash Thompson and Kong at a Queens food court, and talked to Peter and his uncle Ben Parker afterwards. On a field trip to Osborn Industries, the 00 Spider bit Peter and jumped on Mary Jane before Kong crushed it. Riding back to school with Peter, the next day Mary Jane learned a rumor had started about Peter vomiting on her. Flash tried to flirt with her, but Peter threw a basketball at Flash's head and later broke his hand. Because of the broken hand, Peter joined the basketball team to replace Flash, and Mary Jane attended games. One time she attended a wrestling exhibition with a bunch of the boys. However, she grew distant from Peter as he did not have time for her. After seeing Liz Allen flirting with Peter at a party, she ran from him. After Ben Parker was killed, the reconciled. Mary Jane survived the attack on their high school. In school after it reopened, Mary Jane asked Peter to a movie Friday, but he switched it to Saturday. Saturday morning, Peter called Mary Jane and said he was sick and had to cancel going to the movies. Mary Jane was still upset at Peter, but when he called her after she got out of the shower, Mary Jane was not mad. Mary Jane went to Peter's house to study with him, and in his room Peter confessed he was Spider-Man. Mary Jane got excited and wanted Peter to tell everybody before she realized the burden that comes with being Spider-Man. After accidentally saying she thought he would kiss her, Peter began to kiss her until May Parker had her leave, disturbed by the noises coming from Peter's room. They entered a relationship soon afterwards. Dating Spider-Man At a pep rally, Mary Jane, Peter, and Liz were shocked by the sudden appearance of Gwen Stacy, who likened the coming of there Mutants toward the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. She and Peter held hands at a pep rally, and the next day had to watch Kong kick Peter and Peter fall to the ground to prove he's not Spider-Man. Gwen pulled a knife on Peter, and was led away. Mary Jane convinced Peter to come with her, Gwen, Kong, and Liz on senior skip day. Gwen drove them into the city and they ended up at a mall, and Mary Jane tried to convince Peter to take her swinging. When they were eating, James Howlett introduced himself as Peter's cousin, walking over with the X-Men. After Liz guessed they were Mutants, Scott Summers and Jean Gray explained what that entailed. Mary Jane was confused about Howlett being Peter's cousin, but he promised to explain later. A few days later, Gwen was put back in English class and got in an argument with Kong while Liz complained about discussing Mutants. After Peter left an assembly to try and battle Otto Octavius at Hammer's plant, Mary Jane patched him up in Peter's basement, Peter angry at everybody blaming him. They kissed, and Mary Jane left to do homework. Sergei Kravinoff filmed some of his reality show at the school where Gwen mocked him, and Mary Jane had to cover for Peter's bruises. She brought him a new Spider-Man shirt, but was mad at the attention Peter was giving Gwen. Later that night, she was horrified to see Peter fighting Octavius on live television. After he defeated him and Kravinoff, Mary Jane was delighted when Peter explained that he protects his friends and family by wearing a mask, even as she told his aunt that Peter was at the library. The next day Peter had to tell Mary Jane that May had grounded him for messing up the cover story Mary Jane had made. They were delighted to see Harry Osborn again, and when Peter left, Mary Jane talked to Harry and explained that she and Peter were dating, and she was in love with him. Late at night, Mary Jane called Peter, but he had to hang up when Gwen showed up at his house. In school, Gwen again cut off a conversation between Peter and Mary Jane to thank him, and Peter was called to a classroom. After coming back, Peter fled from Mary Jane and Harry and did not show up to dinner at Harry's when Mary Jane did. Suddenly, she was grabbed by a mutated Norman Osborn who took her up to Queensboro Bridge. Peter confronted him, and Osborn threw Mary Jane off the bridge, but Peter saved her. Mary Jane woke up dazed, and Peter had her take a cab to an abandoned warehouse and flee the Osborns. Mary Jane stayed there, scared, until Peter arrived, but Peter said he could not tell Mary Jane all that happened, as Mary Jane apologized for going near the Osborns until both rested, exhausted. They later went into Chinatown and saw Shang-Chi getting attacked, and Peter went to change into his costume to help, but Shang-Chi made short work of the goons. Peter complained to Mary Jane about what happened, and wanted fighting lessons, so Mary Jane told Peter to approach Shang-Chi as Spider-Man. Peter later told her about encountering Eric Brooks and Elektra Natchios, and mistaking both of them for villains when one was killing a vampire, the other attempting to kill a maniac. Mary Jane comforted him, and on the presentation day for the superhero project, Peter gave it about his father. Mary Jane had repeated nightmares about Osborn throwing her off the bridge. One day at school, she saw Alexander O'Hirn rampaging through the city and called Peter over to deal with it. She was shocked when she saw him only just making outside a few minutes later, and urged Peter to go faster while Peter told her to go talk to Gwen, who was crying near the dumpsters. The next night, Mary Jane visited Peter in his basement, and he told her that Gwen's mother left her and her father is going to a police conference and she's staying at his house, which frustrated Mary Jane. Later that night, May called Mary Jane to ask her if Peter was there, and she said he was, but got a call from Peter saying he needed her help. She took a taxi into the city and found Peter with a bullet wound in his shoulder, and had him change out of his costume and go to a hospital. She waited for Peter, and heard doctors yelling that a boy had vanished, and she went outside to find Peter, and got him home. After school the next day, Mary walked with Gwen and Peter to Peter's house, and Gwen said that she knew they were sneaking around at night. They saw police cars and rushed inside to hear that Gwen's father had been killed by Spider-Man, who Peter confirmed to Mary Jane was an impostor. The next day at school, Peter told Mary Jane that Gwen was staying with them full time now, and Mary Jane angrily vented that her relationship with Peter was all about him and it was too damaging for her, and Gwen was the last straw. Mary Jane broke up with Peter and left him by himself. Abilities and Traits Mary Jane is an attractive, spunky girl, but also very smart. She is emotionally stable, and started a relationship with Peter. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 5: Life Lessons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 8: Working Stiff'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 9: Meet The Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 10: The Worst Thing'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 11: Discovery'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 12: Battle Royal'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 13: Confessions'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 10: Spider-Man and the Man-Thing'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 14: Doctor Octopus'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 15: Confrontations'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 17: Taking Advantage'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 19: Piece of Work'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 20: Live'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 21: Hunted'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 25: Plasmids'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 26: Circles'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 27: Illegal'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 15: Spider-Man and Master of Kung-Fu Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 16: Spider-Man and Master of Kung-Fu Part 2'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 28: Sidetracked'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 29: Stolen Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 30: Emergency'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 32: Just a Guy''